primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.5 (AC)
Episode 5 of Anomaly Crisis takes place in the ARC where an anomaly opens and a Masiakasaurus comesthrough, and Lester has other things to worry about. Plot In the cretaceous period, a deafening roar shakes the landscape. Out of the forest comes a small theropod, about 8 feet long. The theropod is hungry and frightened with no where to run. The larger theropod could easily kill this small raptor-like theropod. However, about 50 yards away, it spots an escape... At the ARC, the team has been introduced to the new team - but it's not what they expected. It's only one man, George Olsen. The original team, and Ben, too, are dumbfounded that only 1 person is on the second team. "It's not finished ''yet! ''I've only gotten a day to work on it!" shouts Lester. The team greet George - but are interrupted by an anomaly. The anomaly opened in the Prospero section of the ARC (A massive lab near the menagerie). In the lab, Connor is looking for a piece that goes to a new invention. He thinks he finds it, but when he sees it, he finds it is a long tooth. Back on the main floor, the team hear a loud scream, and they start off to investigate. Connor meets up with them and shows them the tooth. Matt identifies it as a raptor tooth, which is very bad news. Suddenly they hear sirens going off on the computers, and see that the small raptor is trying to break into Connor's Prospero lab. Connor gets nervous and gets an EMD and heads off on his own to his lab. Once there, the raptor's gone. He looks around; the sirens are still going off. He sees claw & tooth marks on the door and prepares to type in the password but the door slides open. Back on the main floor, Jess tells the team to go to the lab, and find Connor. Abby, Becker and Matt run through the halls to the lab. The door is open and they walk in. They hear a loud screech, and ready their EMDs. The raptor leaps out from behind the desk and is EMD'd by Abby. The creature has a large head with long, hellish fangs, and a toe claw like a raptor. Becker finds the anomaly, and they know Connor's gone through it. Matt does not want to risk anyone's lives, but Abby insists that they search. Matt doesn't let her and the team put the raptor back through, but forget to lock it. Once everyone has left, Abby comes back and sneaks through the anomaly. In the cretaceous, Abby doesn't see Connor or the raptor, but she does see a beautiful, lush landscape. There's even a waterfall, and fish in the lake. However, happiness is interrupted by a roar that shakes the landscape. Abby recognizes it, it's a Giganotosaurus. She runs to shelter in the dense jungle. Back at the ARC, the team still haven't realized that Abby is missing, but George does. He doesn't warn the team, because he wants to gain their recognition, and by saving Abby and Connor, he could do so. Once he gets to the cretaceous, he hears the roars, and panics. He screams, which is attracting the dinosaur. Then, as the dinosaur bursts out from behind a cliff, it is EMD'd twice and runs away. The shot was from Abby, and George finds her. The two run deeper into the forest... The team now know that George is gone, and launch a rescue mission. In the cretaceous, Becker spots Abby and George in a clearing and runs in to the forest, followed by the rest of the team. Once in the clearing, they reunite. George spots two raptors, and warns the team. They shoot them and kill one, while the other one sneaks up behind the team. They turn around and the raptor launches into the air - but Connor jumps out of the jungle and in midair EMDs the raptor and they drop to the ground. Once back in the ARC, they find Jess tied to the chair. They run over to help, but Ben come out from behind the computer with an EMD set on high... Category:Anomaly Crisis Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Anomaly Crisis